kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toushiro1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the That Butler, Confinement page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 01:23, 2010 March 20 Thank you! <3 Hello, thank you for your edits! You are really helpful! Even Uberfuzzy says there are no local admins around here, yes, I agree, but I help in editing articles here. I'll be glad if you want to participate in helping this wiki too! <3 I'm glad that you have edited the Chapters page. Thank you! I hope you are able to edit more. -- 黒執事 II...私はそれを待つことができない！ 07:39, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Woot! Ok, will do~ Just added the last two chapters <3 Hope they're alright. Updated the latest manga summary on the main page too. ^.^ -- Ah, another big thank you! :D You know my English is very bad so I decided to not make any summaries >.< Really, thank you! I've edited many pages here, but I have no idea how to change the 'Current Story" at all... @_@ -- 黒執事 II...私はそれを待つことができない！ 06:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Noo! Your English is very good, don't say that. xP Well anyways, I think we should establish that I'll take care of manga chapters and you do Kuro II stuff, yes? o; Toushiro1 15:41, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I will do the things for Kuroshitsuji II, but still... If I'm writing reviews, I'm really bad at it. perhaps you should watch and replace my review. http://www.kuroshitsuji.tv/intro/pv02.html You can find the video there. >.< Anyway, I have troubles with your typing. You can do a message like this: Hi! My name is Toushiro. (followed by this:) ~~~~ Try it. :) -- 黒執事 II...私はそれを待つことができない！ 15:56, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty, that's good! I edited it, just added few things here and there. xD And I'm not sure if this is right now but.. yep. <.< Alois is so cute. xD Toushiro1 23:51, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to work with a few other sites to collect information. You may, too. :D It's such a relieve that the friend I invited over from Final fantasy Wikia really came! We have another help, I gues. *w* -- 黒執事 II...私はそれを待つことができない！ 06:48, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Update for Kuroshitsuji II I thought you just want to check this out: User blog:Red-yellow-striped-apple/Kuroshitsuji II (part 5) with sighs.. It's frealin' bad English there, so becareful.. As for the images there.. Get ready to stare at them for a while.. Because I think you wouldn't believe your eyes for a sec ^_^ -- Red-yellow-striped-apple!! It's me. 06:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Rringg :D If you need to download chapter 44, here: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=TX6Q4545 I haven't got time to read it ^_^ -- Red-yellow-striped-apple!! It's me. 07:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) No Subject Twocents, I was wondering if you *could* contribute to my wiki, The Fushigi Yuugi Wiki. It's a Wiki with over 150+ articles dedicated to the anime/manga series Fushigi Yuugi. I am currently looking for contributors so if you know someone who knows the story of the series very well, please tell me. I know I'm asking for too much, so if you just want, please just browse the wiki and give me feedback. Click here to reply